We Will Become Silhouettes
by SilentLuminosity
Summary: After a frightening dream, Edward is forced to go on a mission with Roy Mustang. Odd occurences and reoccuring nightmares trouble the young Alchemist. RoyEd
1. Fields of Desolation

**We Will Become Silhouettes **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist cast, Story, Lands and such like. I do however own several of the characters (mainly villains x3). Song titles and Lyrics are copyright to their respective owners. Plot in this story however (the parts not meshed with the fullmetal plot) is mine. Yet all of this pale in the face of law…Don't sue me Cookies for you! . 

Silent Luminosity: So. I'm finally getting round to this plot that has been sitting in my head for quite a bit. Complete with E Nomine singing in chipmunk voices in the background –Shields self from angry peoples- I love reviews…Yet I'm not sure as to why, but I rather dislike flames. (no offense Roy Mustang –hides- ) I do appreciate critiques though. Be nice as I have no Beta reader (yet –pokes friend-) and I only wish to entertain all thine selves.

By the way- This is a Roy/Ed fic. full of Shonen-ai luff and such like. So if you dislike such topics leave now and don't flame me saying blasphemous things. That would make me sad.

Now I would like to thank m- -is bricked- Sorry… On with the fic.

_I wanted to walk through the empty streets_

_And feel something constant under my feet_

_But all the news reports recommended that I stay indoors.._

**Chapter One Fields of Desolation**

_Desolation. This was the first word that appeared in Edward Elric's min as he gazed outwards to an open field. Golden optics glanced upwards to find foreboding storm clouds rolling across the sky at alarming rates. There was no visible light source to the young alchemist and ideally the surroundings should be plunged into shadows for such conditions. Yet he could see clearly through this barren land, the very grass itself seemed to release an eerie luminosity. Enigma in its own, the conditions perplexed the teen as he noted lack of scent, temperature and the almost complete absence of color. This unnerved him in ways he did not feel accustomed to. Instead of vivid forest colors that marked the boundary of his sight, everything was shadowed with ghastly hues. Almost like even colors were struggling to survive in this desolate area, these fingers of faded color fringed on existence yet his own crimson long coat, golden hair, coal pants and peach skin were vivid against the transparent colors._

_"How did I get here?" The alchemist questioned the vacant space around him, running automail fingers through blond tresses, stopping just before his braid. How did he get here? The worried his lower lip between teeth as he thought back, trying to recall what had happened up until now. Truth be told, he was having trouble remembering who faced belonged to in his memory. The Colonel, Alphonse, seemingly all of Central seemed like a far off memory to the teen. He vaguely recalled his own brother's fa-_

_"Alphonse!" The teen shrieked as realization hit. Tiger optics widened to unbelievable extents. Edward searched his surroundings for the seven foot tall suit of armor, that was his brother. _

_"Al? Al, answer me Damn it!" Edward cried out willing his legs to move. Soon he was sprinting through the field of desolation. Automail limbs clanking in protest as joints collided during the Alchemist's sudden sprint, "Al!"_

"_Alphonse," He called wearily as his breath became more irregular. His frantic running stopped upon reaching a weather worn shack. Panting, he observed the foreign building. Dilapidated as it was, it still managed to stand with all four walls. Splintered wood, charred by the looks of it, strained and seized the destruction of the building by pure luck. Warped glass windows were shattered in some areas and completely untouched in others. Evidently the door had been ripped or worn off and was replaced by a simple hand woven grass mat. Enough to keep the weather out, yet temperature wise it was worthless. Luck…Sheer luck held the whole thing together. Like a tower of playing cards, ready to fall at first breath to lick it's feeble edges. _

_Edwards mind raced as he sought out his brother. Muttering anything blasphemous, he entered the shack after scanning the premises._

_"Al!" Ed started, seeing his younger brother. Something was wrong…or right. Right now headaches and confusion made it impossible to discern the correct deduction of the situation. Alphonse stood in center of the room. Short sandy hair fell in the middle of his forehead; everything Ed remembered about him was there, no longer a suit of armor but real flesh and blood. He gave Ed a toothy smile, closing his eyes in the moment making Edward feel so happy himself, so relieved that his brother was a real human body again. _

_Alphonse's eye opened to reveal green gray irises. Edward could only smile back before approaching his younger brother. He reached out his automail limb to brush unfeeling fingertips against the younger one's shoulder. Yet he never touched. A loud crack sounded and thunder followed soon after releasing its bellowing roar across the field. The sky illuminated and when Edward turned back to Alphonse, he could only release a pained gasp in surprise._

_The seven foot armor stood before him, holding out a shaky hand as a bright light took over Alphonse's metal body slowly, starting at the fingertips and continuing. As soon as the light traveled, the area it had previously occupied was gone with no evidence as to where it had gone. This was all too familiar for young Alchemist. Optics widened, he fell to his knees and reached out to his younger brother._

_"No…Al, Alphonse!" He started wearily and loudening into a scream by his brother's name was uttered. _

_"Al! No Al, come back! I'm sorry!" Ed yelled scrambling after the suit as it slowly disintegrated into nothing._

_"Brother! Help me…What are you doing! Stop this, Please stop! Brother!" The young voice resonated from within the armor. The accusation left Ed, however in a shock. What was he doing? How was he hurting Al? _

_"Al?" Ed whispered in confusion, eyes wide and frightened as his brother merely returned his gaze. And with a voice full of resentment and sadness Alphonse uttered his last words before disappearing completely into the air, "Brother, I hate you…" _

_Edward's eyes widened even more if at all possible, the phrase tearing through his heart and soul._

_"Al? Alphonse!" Edward cried, "Alphonse I'm sorry! Al, come back! Please! Give him back! Where did you take him!" The Alchemist screamed to the desolate hut, automatically accusing something, someone, anything, anybody for his brother's disappearance._

_"Al! Al! Alphonse_, come back! Give Al back!"

"Brother, I'm right here!"

Edward woke with a start, heart pounding and brow slick with sweat. His breathing ragged as he blinked away the fogginess of sleep. Ed found himself no longer in that desolate hut, with Alphonse shaking him to consciousness. Edward gazed up at his younger brother and gave a wavering sigh of relief, leaning his head on the cool metal of Al's chest plate.

"It's alright now brother, I'm right here. It was just a dream okay?" The suit of armor said rubbing Ed's shoulders to ease the adrenaline rush he knew his brother was sure to be having.

"Al…I'm sorry. I, in the dream. You. I, just…" Edward trailed off letting out a heavy breath and leaned further against his brother as a wave of tiredness took over his body.

"It's alright, Ed," Alphonse said soothingly, pushing Edward's head back onto his pillow before pulling away slightly, "It's not even daylight yet, brother. You should get back to sleep. I'm here, so don't worry, 'kay?" Edward nodded in response smiling at his younger brother before covering his mouth as a yawn rolled by.

"Thanks, Al. G'night and see you in the morning," Ed said before falling back into sleep's welcome arms, continuing to sleep for the night in a somewhat peaceful state.

''

"The sun… is too bright to exist," Ed announced as he trod out into the living space of the apartment he and Al shared. They had recently been reassigned to a bigger apartment for reasons unknown to them. They merely accepted the upgrade with no questions needed. It was nice having two rooms and a bathroom as opposed to the cramped quarters that was one room and a bathroom they had recently occupied.

"Oh! Good morning, brother!" Alphonse said looking up from the tome he was currently flipping through. Alphonse chose to ignore Ed's complaints about the morning light, after all he knew his elder brother was not a morning person and just about everything could set the fiery tempered Alchemist into a tantrum of sorts.

"Good morning Al," Came the monotone response as Edward traveled to the small kitchen section of the apartment, complete with a counteresque-Island divider. The suit of armor could only cringe as he heard a pan and metal limbs land in a heap as Edward attempted to move unused pans in search for a small something to nibble on.

"Brother? Are you alright?" Came Al's voice as the armor stood looking down at the pile that was his brother.

"I'm fine Al. And why the hell do we have these pans if they are never going to be used?" Edward exclaimed angrily, rubbing a sore spot on his head whist glaring down upon innocent pots and pans.

"I really don't know, Winry gave them to us though," Alphonse replied stepping onto the tiled flooring to help pick up the heap of cooking utensils.

"She knows that we don't cook! Ever!" Edward grumbled aloud before standing promptly up and stomping from the Kitchen.

"Brother…" Alphonse called after wearily. There was no use in calming a rather temperamental Edward Elric at 8 O'clock in the morning on a Sunday. His thoughts of comebacks to say to the rather irritated Alchemist were interrupted by a rather persistent knocker upon the boys' door.

"I'll get it," Ed stated, still fuming as he trudged over to the door but was halted as Alphonse waved his arms, "hn?"

"No no no no, I'll get it brother!" Alphonse stated sheepishly as he noted his brothers current attire… which was close to nothing. Edward looked down noting he was only in his boxers. He was about to turn on his heel and run towards the sanctity of his room (that he shared with Al, but this is of unimportance currently) but froze as he heard Al's chipper voice greet the visitor.

"Ah, good morning, Colonel Mustang! Please come in," Al said happily. Ed however couldn't move and he started to mentally scream at his legs to move before the Colonel saw him in an indecent way. Yet he was caught wondering 'Why in all levels of **Hell** would the Colonel** Bastard** be here?'

"Why thank you, Alphonse. Would Fullmetal happen to be up?" The Colonel asked, sounding a little been lighter than his usual monotone responses. Yet this was clearly for Alphonse's sake. The Colonel glanced over to where the said Fullmetal stood in mid stride, back facing clad in nothing but his undergarments. Edward glanced over his shoulder with the look of doom etched onto his face. Luckily enough his mind won the war over his body and finally automail and flesh had him sprinting to his room. Upon slamming the door, locking and leaning against it Ed was able to release a breath he didn't know he was holding. He thanked the powers that be for the sake of being hidden from the bastard Colonel and his younger brother as a wash of crimson over took his face.

The Colonel store at the portal Edward had just run through and locked himself in. Eyebrow quirked in amusement and a mask of complete mockery played on his face. His lips pulled into a smirk as he gazed upon Alphonse.

"I do believe he is up then. May I wait until he is," Mustang gave a small cough, "Decent?"

"Of course," Alphonse responded pulling out a chair, indicating for the general to sit and the look of realization dawned upon the helmet of the young boy, "I'll go to the cafeteria and bring back a few things for Ed and you, that is if you would like anything, Mustang," Al said, finger posed in the 'Eureka' pose. The Colonel merely nodded.

"That would be muchly appreciated, thank you," The Colonel said watching the younger Elric bow before what seemed like trotting off towards the cafeteria. As soon as the Hallway door clicked shut, Ed emerged from his room, this time fully composed and clad in his usual wear. Black top and pants with his red long coat. Why he would wear the latter inside was beyond Roy, yet then again he gave up asking questions about Ed's 'ways' as it were long ago. Instead he settled to rain all sorts of torment upon the short teen.

"Hm? Where's Al?" Came the questioning voice of Edward as he looked about the room for his brother.

"He went down to retrieve food. Ah, finally dressed I see, shrimp?" The Colonel mused, closing his eyes and resting his chin upon a gloved hand waiting for Ed's comeback to ensue.

"Oh," Edward exclaimed taking a seat opposite of the Colonel and sighed. It was then that reality hit. And here Roy was, disappointed from the lack of response to his taunt.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing, Colonel Bastard!" Edward yelled, extenuating the used nickname for Mustang, "Waltzing in here at ungodly hours of the morning, and on my day off none the less!" Ed continued, "And who are you calling so small that even a speck of dust could crush?" At this point the fiery alchemist's equally gloved hand was pointing to the Colonel, not three inches away from his nose, foot placed on the table nonchalantly.

"Calm, Fullmetal, I don't exactly see this visit as a nice Sunday stroll. And to inform the uninformed it is currently 9 O'clock," The Colonel said, lifting his chin from his hand. Terrorize the Fullmetal Shrimp- Checked off on his list of things to do this day.

"What the hell do you want, Mustang," Edward said, glaring at the older man with anything and everything but kindness. Truly an unhappy Elric he was. The Colonel took note of this before clearing his throat.

"A message, from the Furher himself," Mustang started, "A promotion of sorts,"

"Just spit it out, Bastard," Edward said glaring at Mustang.

"You are to come with me on a mission. And before you start yelling at me, I had nothing to do with it. In fact I would prefer that you catch a terminal illness where you stand so that you will not get in my way," The Colonel teased, smirking as he saw the expressions flit across Edward's face. First a look of pure horror at the thought of working alongside with the Colonel he so hated, this expression melted to a look of utter loathing.

"Yeah right Colonel Bastard! I'll prove that I won't get in your way, You'll be getting in my way!" Edward scrambled, coming up with a comeback that even made him cringe at its unoriginality and juvenile view. An attempt at best to save hurt pride.

"That's right!" The Colonel said as a taunting snap with his non-gloved hand as he mocked realization, "You're so small, it won't matter,"

That.Was.It! Edward jumped from his seat lunging at the Colonel aiming to strangle Mustang. Yet Ed only succeeded in tripping over the leg of his own chair and sent Colonel and himself tumbling onto the ground.

"I'm back!" Alphonse exclaimed holding a small plate of what appeared to be cinnamon buns,

The Colonel had manage to fight his way out from under Ed's wrath, ignition gloved hand poised to snap in front of the blonde's face. Whist Ed's hands were clenched about the Colonel's throat, though not squeezing enough to kill the man. This was normal in the Day of Alphonse Elric, yet the not so usual thing was that Ed was pinned underneath the Colonel. Both faces turned to gaze at Alphonse. Utterly embarrassed

"Um, Sweet Rolls any...one?"

_And we'll become,_

_Silhouettes when our bodies finally go_

Author's Notes: Well, here is chapter one! Liked it, hated it, want the next chapter? Review! I will not, I repeat I will not update the next chapter until I receive at least a few reviews. Please, I would love to know where I am doing something wrong so that I can make reading more enjoyable for my readers.

And for next chapter, there will be a little bit more action and the dream will come into play. Do no fear! Also your favorite characters are coming! Just, be patient.

Thank you 3 –Silent Luminosity


	2. Cast Me Free

**We Will Become Silhouettes**

SilentLuminosity: Here we are complete with a chapter 2. And thank you to all my reviewers! –tosses all amounts of 'luff' at- Please note that I still am **without** a Beta (though I may have a close friend take the job x3), and there may be a few-cough-many-cough cough- grammatical errors such as the one I just made that spell check caught for me x3. Remember, Reviews are good, flames are bad and critiquing is wanted. I would also like to note that yes this does not follow the original story line. And to support all of those that are a bit wobbly on this story…Yes there is a plot. Trust me on that one. x3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist cast, Story, Lands and such like. I do however own several of the characters (mainly villains x3). Song titles and Lyrics are copyright to their respective owners. Plot in this story however (the parts not meshed with the fullmetal plot) is mine. Yet all of this pale in the face of law…Don't sue me Sweet Rolls for you 3

And note that this is a shonen-ai fic, if you do not like this subject matter please; 1. Save ATP, don't type me a very long flame saying how much you hate this story's subject matter even though it would be your fault for not reading this note. 2. Leave now, or give the story a try. Just don't flame because you hated it for that would be pointless, and I will most likely post it in the next story's 'author's notes' and poke a bit of fun at it 3. But seriously, please don't flame.

Now, My thanks to the oh-so-lovable reviewers

**BlackMercifulFaerie** – Thank you oh so much for reviewing. I know, I know; the grammatical errors… I'll get a beta soon. And of course shall I continue.

**Roy-Fan-33** – I'm sorry for the huge amount of errors. I'm going to push my friend into the role of beta. I did read over it after you reviewed and changed a few things, but I must say that it is very hard to notice errors in the story I have written. I'm sure many know this feeling. I'm happy that I was able to put the scene in your head; this makes me feel better about myself in some odd manner. But thank you for being honest. Harsh yes, but honest none the less and I will take this to heart. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the story. Sweet rolls for you!

**Seth-the-lonely-soul** – Thank you :D

**Rockpaperscissor** – Hope you enjoyed it.

**Darkraven89** – Classic? I assume so. Cliché at its best x3. Oh and Thanks 3

**Kameeko** – Oooh look this reviewer vibrates! I'm glad you like it so much. Here you go x3

**Save The Green Planet!** – Thank you -hands over a sweet roll- enjoy!

**KamauFox** – Thank you oh so much. As for the misspelled words, I'll keep my eye out so that I may catch more.

**Maidencross39** – Here we go!

**TruthOfSelf** – Aren't they?

**Lurkinshdws** – thanks.

On with the story!

_in this picture stands a man,_

_Far away, alone and distant_

**Chapter 2 Cast Me Free**

Edward Elric, in short was not a happy camper. He sat at the small table that occupied an area near the open window. The apartment Alphonse and He shared seemed rather tense at this certain point in time.

Never in his life had he been so embarrassed. To Ed, that Bastard Colonel was guilty as he would ever be. He dropped his legs atop the table, leaning back in his chair fuming none too silently. Occasionally he would let out an annoyed grumble at how much he disliked the Colonel. Not only did he hate the Colonel but now he had to go on a mission with the bloody bastard.

Grumbling even more than Edward normally did, the alchemist had succeeded in pulling several strands of hair from his head in attempt to will, or better yet force the oncoming headache away. It was just not his day. The teen reached over into the box of sweet buns, quite intent on stuffing his face until he calmed down. He glanced down at the sweet roll before inhaling the snack with one bite.

And just to make matters worse, a knocking interrupted the young Alchemist's thoughts of many ways to dismember Roy. Of course this action only resulted on Edward chocking on a persistent chunk of food.

"Chew your food before swallowing, Ed," Alphonse said without the tone of pity a normal brother would hold, but all the tone of a mother scolding her child. And they say _he's_ the younger one… Alphonse opened the door the second time this morning to find an older messenger who immediately clicked his shoe heels as he saluted to the younger Elric. Alphonse opened the door a bit wider noting what the messenger most likely carried.

"Sir! I have a message for Major Elric, Sir" He stated not stepping out of his attention stance, as it were. Edward merely glanced over before noting the paper clutched in the messenger's hand. Luckily enough he managed to get the food down its respective tube. Only then did he stroll over to the awaiting message bearer. He waved a hand rather begrudgingly at the man's stance until the soldier hesitantly relaxed.

"No need to be nervous. What's the message?" Edward asked glancing over to his younger brother before taking the paper that was handed to him. When he looked up the soldier merely saluted. At this Edward had to sigh at the persistence of the military's code and could only give a salute. With that the messenger left and Alphonse closed the door before turning to peer over his Brother's shoulder.

"What's in the note?" He asked, eyes scanning over the ink scrawled about the paper. From the hand writing he was very sure that it was Colonel Mustang's penmanship. This would explain the confusion in what the note said. Some words and even letters were foreign to Alphonse which in short, was not right.

"It says something about coming to the mission briefing at 18:00 hours," Edward stated nibbling on his gloved auto-mail hand in concentration. Alphonse was surprised that he was even able to decode that much while he only saw a few selective letters.

"Will you be alright here by yourself?" Edward asked noting the bit in the note that suggested for Al take leave from Central while the mission was taking place. Nor should Alphonse attend the briefing as he normally would.

"I'm coming with you, brother," Alphonse said as if Ed had merely forgotten that the older Elric never left without Al.

"I'm sorry, Al. But it says here to specifically not bring you," Edward said holding out the letter of chicken scratches for Al to 'Read'.

"Brother, I'm not letting you go alone," Alphonse said, "And besides, I can't even read the note let alone follow it,"

"Hm?" Edward blinked and glanced up at his younger brother, "Why can't you read it?" Worry was evident in Edward's voice.

"The handwriting… it's horrible," Alphonse said somewhat monotonously. Edward gave a chuckle as fears were relieved and humor was released. He had to bite back at the thoughts that plagued his mind. _Maybe, as time went on Alphonse would slowly drift away from the suit of armor_. And anything unordinary could be seen as a symptom of Ed's said fear.

"You're still not coming with me, Al. I don't want you in danger again," Edward muttered, loud enough for Alphonse to hear. Alphonse looked down at the note and then to his brother and recalled all the times Edward had somehow blamed himself for all danger that the two of them faced.

"It's not your fault, Ed," Alphonse soothed somewhat harshly, "I'm coming with you not matter what you say," The armor said, voice rising a bit in attempts to make his brother understand.

"No, Al! You won't and that's final!" Edward shouted, exasperated slightly at his younger brother's foreign actions. He couldn't handle this right now. Not while his memory was still plagued by thoughts of death, not while he had the burdens of previous actions and most certainly not with Alphonse's life at risk if he were to permit the suit of armor accompanying him. Edward stood there, breathing heavier from plain out stress and (though he denies it) fear.

Alphonse stood, taken aback though he'd hate to admit it. Edward normally did not yell at him for such trivial quarrels. Bickering had never escalated this far, this fast. Not only has Edward been acting strange for the past days, Al had notice an evident weariness upon the teen's face alone. Yet his mind still brought him back to the simple fact that Ed had yelled at him. Harsh tones, though not uncommon from his older brother, were not taken lightly by Alphonse. The younger Elric had not been on the receiving side of such anger as often as he should have, ever since his mother passed… ever since the accident. Mentally, the young brother shuddered.

Edward could only stare at his brother. The realization hitting him hard as he could feel the faces Alphonse had worn over those few minutes: pain, hatred, confusion and even regret? Even though Alphonse's helmet of a face could not physically change, Edward still had a sense of his brother's feelings. Something even the prodigy of an Alchemist, belonging to the state at the tender age of 12, could not grasp. Edward dragged his gaze to the wooded floor unable to make eye contact with Alphonse, fearing all his support in the argument would fail miserably. The 'Fullmetal' one's ears perked at the sound of metal scraping on wood. Edward glanced up to watch his brother turn and trod off into the bedroom they shared.

"Al," Edward said with a voice full of regret. He scrambled for something to stop Alphonse. An apology, the simple action of apologizing would do. Sincere, it had to be sincere. Yet Edward couldn't find the words to say and only watched helplessly as his brother closed the bedroom door behind him. Wasn't there anything he could do? Edward berated himself for a period of time. Normally when arguments were unfinished or even took place, the two brothers would settle their differences through a simple sparring match. Now wasn't one of those times. Or so it would seem. Unable to come up with anything to say or to smooth things over, Edward simply dug his hands into his pockets and strode out of the apartment.

''

"You look like doom,"

Edward gave a sharp yelp as the unexpected hand shot out from behind him, resting playfully on his head. Voice and action were soon placed with the familiar face of Maes Hughes. Said face promised the bearing of latest photos of a 'beautiful baby girl' (whom one must note, is not a baby anymore).

Hughes had to admit that he was slightly surprised to find Ed sulking about the Military's courtyard. The serene and placid mood of the area about him contrasted vividly with Edward's seemingly depressing disposition. The fountain gurgled almost joyously, surrounded with flourished trees full with birds singing their sweet lullabies. The Lt. Colonel shuffled his feet on the bright cement path. Hughes had managed to find himself in a rather dangerous position; to his right, nothing but a bench, yet to his left, a seemingly dejected Edward Elric.

"What's it to you, Hughes?" Edward asked, placing a cover up 'smirk' on his face. Facing his superior officer, and good friend he held out his hand for a handshake. Said hand receiving a quizzical look as glasses flashed to look upon the young alchemist.

"Ed, what's wrong," Hughes asked in what onlookers might find an almost 'comical' monotone to his voice. Edward released a long sigh unable to keep his anger, guilt…Hell, any of his emotions inside at this current point in time. Normally he would have plastered a rather cocky smirk upon his face and wave off Hughes' question. But now, Edward found his smile fading into a face that could only be interpreted as 'anger and guilt'. Hughes made a special effort to not pull out the newest addition to his 'Elicia photo collection'.

"It's the Colonel's fault," Ed grumbled out. The expressions on the young alchemist's face had now flopped to utter hatred at the subject. Of course any human in their right mind would have stepped back in fear for their lives yet Hughes found himself slapping Edward on the back a few times as 'comfort'. Edward could only hope that the Lt. Colonel would hit his hand on the metal supports for his auto-mail on his shoulder.

"Roy couldn't have done something _that_ bad!" Hughes exclaimed this with a curt laugh as he finished 'patting' Edward's back. Edward made a mental note to have Al check his back for any bruises, which brought the teen back to the original subject.

"Like hell he did!" Edward said glaring up at the fountain that was but 3 yards away, "I have to go on a mission with that _bastard_ Colonel for God knows how long. And I can't even take Al with us! If that's not bad, then I don't know what the _hell_ is!" Edward grumbled to himself as he sunk down on the wooden beams of the bench that was to the right Hughes. Maes could only roll is eyes, inwardly of course, at Ed's flowery language. Yeah, 'Bastard Colonel' that's a new one. The common nickname for Mustang told Hughes that this situation would not result in the death of either of his 'friends'.

_Denial_, Hughes thought smiling to himself before turning on his heel. The mission briefing would be taking place soon and he didn't want Edward Elric to be late! The Lt. Colonel grabbed a hold on Edward's shirt collar and began dragging the teen. A way of exiting that had earned him the title of 'Kidnapper look-alike'.

"Wha-? Hughes what are you doing! Let go of me! Godammit, Hughes!" Edward squirmed against his captor in hopes of escape. Hughes could only bark a laugh at the teen's antics and continued to drag the boy along.

"Come off it Ed. Al will understand if you can't take him. He's a reasonable boy. And Roy isn't all _that_ bad," Hughes called behind him as the fuming teenager as if they were speaking of a simple picnic and not a serious mission.

"You speak as if there is no mission involved," Edward said, flinging his arms in a rather sad attempt at escape.

"You speak of it as if it is the end of the world," Hughes noted smiling. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a picture of his Daughter playing dolls with her Mother. He stopped just to shove said picture in Edward's line of vision.

"Why would the world end with a little girl this cute in it?" He asked, voice switching to the 'Father-Obsessed-With-Daughter' voice

Edward gave a sneer and turned his face away from the picture. It wasn't that he didn't like Elicia. Hell, he was sure that he would adore the little girl upon meeting her. Or rather, Elicia would most likely cling to him. Edward did not know why he had a strong connection with children in general. It may have been the result of having a horrid childhood, or was forced to grow up to soon. One really couldn't tell why or how. It just 'was'.

Silence had fallen about the duo, an eerie one at that. Hughes finally responded upon entering the rather tall and unwelcoming building to Edward's earlier question. By this point, Edward had succumbed to his fate with the crossing of his arms and a flick of his braid, now he just allowed Hughes to drag him to Mustang's office.

"Oh yes, I'm taking you to the briefing if you would like to know,"

"While looking like a kidnapper in process," Edward grumbled to himself scratching his cheek. The alchemist's eyes bulged when he was thrown against a closed door. Pain screamed through the base of his skull and he opened his eyes to glare at the Lt. Colonel.

"Hughes! What the _hell_ was that for?" Edward yelled, rubbing the back of his head. He was about to take out more of his pent up rage on the Lt. Colonel had he not seen that said Lt. Colonel was on the ground. Was that a spirit soaring out through Hughes' nose? Ed tapped Hughes and watched as the man grumbled something and turned over.

"Oh…shit," Hughes groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head and adjusted his glasses.

"What?" Ed questioned, still glaring at the Lt. Colonel for pegging him at a wall.

"I forgot completely! Oh no my life is ruined! I'm such a horrible, horrible, horrible person!" Hughes said exclaiming in self-agony.

"What?"

"I forgot completely. I have to go! I promised Elicia that I would be home at lunch to play with her," Hughes exclaimed jumping up and bolting out of the room, "And, Edward. Don't even think of skipping out of the Briefing. I still have 47 pictures of my precious little girl to show you. Bye now, and good luck on your mission," Hughes called over his shoulder before disappearing in clouds of dust.

Edward simply blinked in confusion. All of that, over his kid. God was he a dedicated man. If not depressing. The Alchemist thought to himself before standing up and releasing a sigh. And using pictures as a threat, though as pathetic it may be, it worked surprisingly well.

Edward grumbled to himself and turned on his heel to enter Mustang's office.

"Well this is going to be one hellish mission,"

_And we'll become,_

_Silhouettes when our bodies finally go_

Author's Notes: Ah, another chapter under the belt and I am hoping for more reviews to tell me how I'm doing

Oh yeah… about the promised action. I plotted out the next 3 chapters and action is not going to come until next chapter. I promise and will hold true this time! Have faith.

Less than three to you all! 3 –Silent Luminosity


	3. Free Flow

**We Will Become Silhouettes **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist cast, Story, Lands and such like. I do however own several of the characters (mainly villains x3). Song titles and Lyrics are copyright to their respective owners. Plot in this story however (the parts not meshed with the fullmetal plot) is mine. Yet all of this pale in the face of law…Don't sue me Cookies for you! .

Silent Luminosity:

I am so sorry for the long, long, wait. First it was my internet being revoked, then writers block, then there was a Sophomore project which came and ate my life, another case of writers block, another internet banning, and then more writers block and then finally… Finals. After that my only excuse is pure laziness. Hoo-rah.

I bet you are asking why I do not have any review responses…I'm sorry, I don't have the heart to keep it up. But be sure to have one very long response to everyone at the end of this story. Or, at least the more prominent reviewers. I love you all and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chatter Box

One thing that I have noticed that really is going to make me cry someday is how some people type the excited interjection 'Yay' as 'Y-E-A-H'. It annoys me to no limits. They would be congratulating their character's escape and would type; 'Well at least so-and-so is safe! Yeah!' instead of 'Yay'. Ay the sound in d**ay** Just a little pet peeve of mine that I felt like ranting about to waste room. Any one else feel this way? Maybe I'm just weird… Hoo-rah.

Oh! I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and not given up on this story as it seems scattered and without a plot. I will fix this right…now! Okay, maybe not _now_ but soon but in a couple of paragraphs. 3

_All your twisted thoughts free flow  
_

_To everlasting memories_

**Chapter 3 Free Flow**

"Bio-enhancement?"

"Yes, now if you would stop repeating everything I say, this would go a lot faster, Fullmetal." Roy mustang said, becoming rather aggravated at the young alchemist's current antics as of late. The whole meeting had consisted of Roy speaking of the mission at hand, Edward repeating in the form of a question and then Roy saying something along the lines of; "Yes, (…)" and then the word in question. And this was proving to be a very successful way to get the Colonel's vein throbbing in frustration.

Edward smirked, the sign of approval shining on his face. He had just succeeded to fluster the Colonel to a point where he never had during a meeting. _Broke my record from last Tuesday_, Edward snickered to himself, leaning back into the chair in a rather lazy manner. He disliked these meetings with the Colonel, having to sit on the other side of the desk, unable to argue and unable to yell at the tiny comments directed towards his height. Yes, it was boring. But something about this meeting peaked a feeling deep within his head. Was this excitement, interest or just the sweet buns he had not four hours ago?

"So what is the mission, Colonel?" Edward said, purposefully masking whatever said feelings he had felt by placing the familiar cockiness into his tone. Roy merely sighed and rested his forehead on his hands before raising his gaze to glare at Edward.

"As I was saying, Fullmetal; We, and by we I mean you and I," It was Roy's turn to smirk as he saw the young alchemist twitch visibly, "will infiltrate the encampment where reports of this Bio-enhancement have been noted."

"Yes but why do we have to do this? Isn't the role of 'capturing the creepy scientist whom pokes chemicals into rats' supposed to go to the Police force? Why is the military stepping in, let alone the state alchemists?" Edward asked, face leaning on his fist in ennui. The blond shuffled his feet until he was able to hook his ankle on his auto-mail knee.

"Because, this isn't just your normal scientist." Roy retorted simply,

"That's what I said, he's a creepy old scientist who-" Edward was cut off by Roy's fists slamming into the desk as stood in frustration.

"Fullmetal, you have your orders! Why must you question them?" Roy asked glaring down at the teen. Maybe it was the look in the Colonel's eyes or the abrupt action and use of tones that seemingly dripped in poison. Whatever it was, it rendered Ed speechless and startled. He was unable to do anything but sit wide eyed and confused while the Colonel took several breaths to settle down.

In truth, Roy was frightened, even terrified. This has already proven to be a rather dangerous mission and one he did not want Edward to be tagging along in. But at this point he had no say in the matter. It was just too dangerous to be taking a hot headed teen into such a delicate situation. Mustang sat back down running gloved hands through ebony tresses. Glancing up, onyx eyes met wide golden ones, and Roy could only smirk slightly.

"Sorry." Mustang muttered feeling apologetic for the teen who had seemingly been quite shaken by his outburst. At this Edward's eyes widened more, if possible, and then shrunk into a confused glare.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward asked almost jokingly. Things were getting very odd around HQ, Especially Mustang. Mustang did not, _did NOT_ apologize, particularly to Edward. It was almost a taboo. And the outburst in itself was uncanny. Was that fear in the Colonel's face? The teen shook his head mentally and focused again on the mission.

"What was that, Fullmetal?" Roy inquired.

"Nothing." Ed said a small flush appearing on his cheeks from the 'off' comment of his, as it were. He scratched the back of his neck, glancing at the ceiling tiles before sitting up stiffly as he came to a question.

"So what are we to do on this mission?" The young alchemist asked as he ran his auto-mail limb through blond strands. Golden optics losing their sense of focus as his mind drifted to plausible plans.

"As I said before Fullmetal; we are to infiltrate the encampment where reports of this Bio-enhancement have bee-"

"No you moron, I mean how?" Edward cut the Colonel off with the slightly exasperated note, "And where is this 'encampment' anyway?"

"The encampment is up north, we would pass Risembool come to think of it." Roy said, remembering the train routes they would be taking to the northern boarder. Risembool might be a mandatory stop for them, for it would do no harm to have a quick maintenance on Edward's auto-mail.

"What does Risembool have to do with anything?" Edward asked, slumping back into the rather fluffy chair he currently occupied.

"Your auto-mail appears to be in need of a quick check, if you are to ask me." Roy stated, pointing out the now dull steel limbs that were caught in but glimpses between the clothing that Ed was currently clad in. And Roy would bet any money that the length of said mechanic arm was currently nicked, scratched, banged and functioning solely on the sick whim of luck.

"No one is asking you, Bastard Colonel." Edward said, now wanting nothing more than to leave this office, to leave the presence of the seemingly evil spirit known as Roy Mustang. He needed to get back to Alphonse and to somehow resolve their argument. If there was one thing that Ed hated, it was leaving a dispute with his brother unsettled. Shifting a bit more in his seat, he awaited for the Colonel's response to his 'smart' attitude, and already predicting the exact lecture.

"You don't care for it yourself, thus leaving the care of your own limbs in my hands." Maybe there was no lecture? Edward rolled his eyes regardless slumping only further if possible into the leather armchair.

"That makes no sense, Mustang." Edward snorted. God must the Colonel be sleep deprived, for Ed found himself winning the majority of the little quarrels and insults they shot at each other.

"What I said was that you may just be too short and young to care for yourself." Mustang retorted with a sinister grin.

"What did you say, Bastard!" Ed shrieked, up off his chair in the matter of seconds, anger swelling through him. The teen gave up, deciding to hand over this win to the underprivileged Colonel. So deprived of wins was he after all.

"If you are done with your mood swings, you may leave. Start packing, we're sending Alphonse out to stay with the Rockbell's in your absence."

"Wait! You never answered my question." Edward stated, standing up to stretch sore muscles from sitting for so long.

"Which one?" Mustang blinked, also standing up from his position behind the large desk.

"How are we going to go about infiltrating?" Edward glanced toward the door as a knock resonated throughout the office. Mustang simply waved his hand at the knocking, signaling Edward not to worry about it.

"I'll tell you when we get closer to that time. For now, go home and tell your brother the plan thus far. That is, only about his living style for the next couple weeks," The Colonel said before striding over to the door.

Upon the wooden portal opening a rather anxious soldier stepped in performing a sloppy salute before babbling out the needed message.

"Sir-s!" The Soldier said, adding the plural upon seeing Edward slouching rather nonchalantly, now next to the Colonel, "The scientist in question has been seen on the premises!"

"Where?" The Colonel asked keeping a cool exterior in front of the Soldier yet Ed could feel the eagerness in the older man to bite at the bit and chase after the criminal.

"Actually," The soldier muttered while stealing a glance at Edward, "His trail lead-"

"You mean you haven't _seen_ the criminal?" Roy asked, visibly frustrated now. The Colonel could not help but press his forefinger into the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache seeping through his skull.

"Mustang, let the soldier speak," Edward hissed at the Colonel before turning his attention back to the soldier, "Where?"

"His trail leads to the Elrics' Temporary Lodging, sirs," The soldier said, turning to face the young Elric, "When corps arrived they found the apartment completely torn apart."

"Shit," Ed spat under his breath before a realization hit him, "Al! Could they find Alphonse?" the teen asked eyes wide and worried.

"There was no report of anyone within the apartment." The soldier said , confirming Edward's fears.

"Damn it!" Ed yelled, turning to sprint towards the door and bolting down the hallway.

"Edward!" Mustang yelled after the young alchemist. He gave out an aggravated sigh before turning towards the soldier, "Return to your post, soldier!"

The soldier saluted before walking briskly out of the office. Only when he was out of sight did Mustang sprint out of his office after the hot headed Alchemist.

"Edward, you're too impulsive," Roy then smirked in light of the situation, "It's going to be the death of us someday."

''

"Alphonse?"

Edward arrived at the apartment he and Al had been sharing as of late only to find everything in total chaos. Books were strewn upon the floor and current papers of research lay scattered on tables, chairs and ground. Edward became frantic at once. Shocked and worried optics narrowed down into a poisonous glare.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something flit across his vision.

"Al?" He questioned the empty room with hope. No reply came from the room's depths. AH, there was the fluttering thing again. He ran to the bedroom's door way, noting a clear path of struggle towards…the window? Narrow eyes widened once again in a worried state.

"Al!" Ed let out a sharp cry immediately worrying about what a fall from two stories could do to a suit of armor. He could only picture his beloved brother falling through the open window and shattering on the ground. _No, Al wouldn't die that easily. He knows how to fall. Hell, Teacher has thrown him many-a-time, and not too long ago either. _This comforted the alchemist slightly, just enough to stop the pounding sensation in his gut. Yet the thought still lingered in Edward's mind; _What if it had taken him by surprise?_ Now this made his worry return with double force. He bolted the short distance to the window and gazed downwards. No Al. Once again the wave a relief washed through Edward. But this realization put one thing into play. Alphonse must have been taken, an odd kidnapping or attack that left his temporary housing 'unearthed'.

"They were looking for something," Edward muttered aloud, "but what?"

Edward planted his flesh fist on the cold wall next to him with force in frustration.

"I may not be able to catch a fresh trail if I take time to act civil." Ed smirked. Out the window it was then. Edward walked over to the window with a quickened pace, one foot on the sill preparing to jump.

"Edward Elric!" Came none other than Mustang's voice from the door way. The teen shot an icy glare over his shoulder.

"Stay out of it, Mustang." The young Alchemist said before leaping towards the ground. He wasn't prepared for the ground to come at him so fast, and was taken by surprise when his instincts kicked in, forcing him to roll on his shoulder upon impact. He was quickly on his feet running without even noticing what had happened.

He followed the trail of seemingly destruction. Parts of the sidewalks were crumbled as if someone had hit them rather hard with a sludge hammer or something of equal power. This trail should bring him straight to Al.

''

Roy shook his head as he saw the result of Edward's impulsiveness. He was sure that there would be shards of glass to pick out and truth be told, glass was a bitch. He would know.

The Colonel let out a breath and rubbed his temples before shooting out of Edward and Al's apartment to follow the runt in his rescue quest. Coal black eyes scanned the empty streets as he ran along the sidewalk strip he had seen Fullmetal follow. As he continued he noted the thickness of buildings surrounding him and assumed he was just entering the mid part of town. Cursing under his breath the Colonel stopped, listening for any clue of where the teenager had ended up.

He was only somewhat frustrated when he noticed how much his heavy breathing inhibited his hearing. Roy thought that he should continue running on his search, not wanting to lose what vague trail he was on now or to get too far behind, that is until he was sure he had heard a shout that sounded oddly like; "I'm not short, bastard!"

Ears perked up hoping to hear the voice again, to get back on track. That retort was definitely Fullmetal's. With a sway as the Colonel rolled back onto his heels he started to walk again. There! He heard it again from the alley way to the right. Instead of a response to an insult it was either a yell of frustration or a rather loud wince from pain. Whatever it was, Roy was finally glad his search was over.

He sprinted over to the source of the noise arriving at an alley way littered with trash. Wet and crumpled news papers were scattered throughout the length of the passageway. Unused bottles were broken and strewn on the cement. Glass shards fallen like leaves in autumn, threatening to impale anyone who landed atop their glossy surfaces. Rubble rested in the corners between buildings, chipped rocks and dusty unused cement, slowly eroding away without as much as a glance from the living world.

Roy scanned through the shadows landing upon the metal suit of armor that was Alphonse. Another yell made him shift his gaze over to Edward who had just landed on the ground not 4 feet in front of the colonel. It was obvious that a fight was occurring, and apparently Edward was just thrown into a wall.

The young alchemist merely glanced over at the Colonel, noting his presence before standing up and glared at his opponent. Swinging his Auto Mail with surprising grace, Edward caught a rather slender man in the jaw in a successful kick. The teen stepped back with a smirk, awaiting the expected crash of face to pavement, yet the smirk did not hold strong as the man before Roy glared unfazed by the head jarring kick. Roy stepped forward into the ally feeling the tension rise around him until,

"Bastard! Duck!"

"If you think that a Subordinate could give me orders, Fullmetal. Then I must inform you that you're gravely mistaken," Roy retorted, glaring menacingly at the older Elric. But where a blond clad head should have been, were the boots of the very subordinate who ordered him, how he managed to jump that high was beyond the colonel, he did know that in order to save his face from being permanently marked by the sole of Edward's boot, he should duck.

"Move, Bastard!" and he did, Roy's knee came in contact with the pavement as two bodies flew over him. Edward jumped into the vacant street with the nameless opponent following closely at his heels. The colonel looked up to Alphonse.

"I want you to go back to HQ, have Hawkeye escort you to the train station when you arrive. Take the Risembool train, the next one should be leaving," Roy took out his pocket watch an examining the time without skipping a beat to jump up an watch the two retreating silhouettes, "…in11 minutes."

"Wait, Mustang!" Alphonse cried unable to stop Mustang from springing up into a sprint after Edward. His vacant armored hand reached out into the shadows as he watched the Colonel's retreating form.

"This can't be good…"

_And we'll become,_

_Silhouettes when our bodies finally go_

Author's Notes: Well, here it is. Did you like it, hate it, want the next chapter? Review! I will not update the next chapter until I receive at least a few reviews. Please, I would love to know where I am doing something wrong so that I can make reading more enjoyable for my readers.

And for next chapter, It will be oh so much sooner than this one . I already have most of it written because I had a very guilty conscience. Until then

Ciao 3 –Silent Luminosity


End file.
